


Winter Veil

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alisbeth&Koltira, Even In Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: Alisbeth Redblade, a high elf paladin raised in Stormwind, has been relocated to Silvermoon, where she meets Koltira Deathweaver. At the point of this short story he has been courting her in secret for some time, since she outranks him in the Quel'Thalas military. Faltora is the only person who suspects.~This is an extended cut of a scene which takes place in the comic my sister and I are creating. The story is mine, the artwork is hers based on what I give to her in storyboard sketches.





	

The party became louder as the celebrators grew happier with drink. But Alisbeth sat in a corner chair, turning down dance requests and ales. She hadn’t the heart for celebrating, not when her troops were out in the cold on the day of Winter Veil. With a sigh she stood and began wrapping handfuls of cookies, cakes, and other treats in napkins. She set everything in her basket of Winter Veil loot and went to leave. 

“Captain Redblade! Leaving so soon?” So’daras, her lieutenant, tossed an arm over her shoulder and held her in place. His blue eyes were wide and glittering with intoxication.

Alisbeth swallowed. “Yes, I…this is quite the party, but…”

So’daras nodded. “Homesick. Didn’t you party in Stormwind?”

Even though it wasn’t homesickness that had her leaving early, she nodded. “I did, but then I would go to Ironforge to watch the tree lighting and help hand out gifts to the orphans.”

So’daras nodded absently. He reached to a table and grabbed up a corked bottle of fizzy spirits. “It’s not right to celebrate without a drink.” He slipped it into her basket. “It’s a clear night. I bet the stars are beautiful away from the city.”

Alisbeth smiled. “Perhaps a winter walk is in order.”

“Stay warm!” He laughed and clapped his palm against her back.

Alisbeth smiled and tossed her cloak over her shoulders, clasping it as she strode through the darkening city toward the main gates. She stopped at the stables, then decided against taking Bloodmane with her. The steed of a paladin stood out in that land of flightless birds that twitched away nervously. She pulled her hood lower and gripped her cloak around her. The flight master smiled as she approached, she gave him a candy cane with her gold and he popped it into his mouth as he helped her onto the dragonhawk.

Upon landing, she looked to the Tranquillien stables. No steed graced their stalls, still only hawkstriders. She breathed out and set off on her journey to An’owyn on foot. It was a poor idea, she realized, to not bring a weapon. Lynx stalked through the trees, eyeing her every step, daring her to leave the stony path behind. Alisbeth tucked the basket handle in the crook of her elbow and gripped the neck of the fizzy spirits bottle. It would do, in a pinch.

Faltora’s laugher bounced through the darkness, followed by the high tweet of Merriel’s. Alisbeth left the path and sneaked through the trees, skirting the camp to find them circled around the fire, exchanging small gifts and drinking egg nog. The snow groaned under her feet as she positioned herself behind Koltira. His long, white hair draped down his back, threatening to tangle in the fletching of the arrows in the quiver on his shoulder. After a short dig through the snow she discovered a small pebble. She took aim and tossed it at the back of Koltira’s head, it tapped against his cloak. He stopped momentarily, then returned his attention to the others. Alisbeth found another pebble and tossed it. It sailed just past his ear and into the side of Faltora’s face. She covered her mouth against her laughter and flung herself behind the tree.

“Hey!” Faltora growled. There was a small ‘oof’.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” Koltira said.

“I’m sure you didn’t, kobold-face.”

“Ahh, lick a murloc.”

The two started laughing, so Alisbeth peeked around the tree and readied another pebble. As it left her hand Faltora glanced over. Their blue eyes met and hers went wide with shock. Faltora smirked and she ducked behind the tree as the pebble hit Koltira on the back of the head.

“Gah!” Koltira’s voice echoed to her. “What in the name of the Sunwell was that?”

“Go check it out, brother. We’ll keep watch here,” Faltora said.

Arrows tapped together as he set his quiver down. The metallic scream of a sword unsheathing followed. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Faltora laughed. “Oh, no, take your time.”

Koltira’s footfalls were nearly silent in the snow. As they drew nearer, Alisbeth jumped to her feet and rushed deeper into the woods. She couldn’t hear him over her own heavy steps. Even without her plate gear she had all the stealth of a kodo. Paladins didn’t learn stealth, they learned fighting and defense and living a life guided by the Light. She rounded a thick trunk; a hand snapped from behind it, grabbed her, and spun her so her back was pressed to the cold bark. A gleaming sword held steady at her neck. She smiled up into Koltira’s stern blue eyes.

“I could’ve killed you!” He sheathed his sword.

“No. You have perfect control over your weapon. Your blade would never slip.”

He observed her attire. “You’re dressed for a party.”

“I just left one.”

“Why?”

Alisbeth wrapped her hand in the crook of his elbow and led him farther from his camp. “It was lonely.” She smiled up at him and he returned the expression.

Koltira stopped and gripped her chin in his fingertips, tilting her face up so he could set his lips on hers. “I missed you,” he whispered. His warm breath tickled her lips.

“You saw me two days ago.”

“Much too long.” He kissed her again, this time pressing the urgency of his words into her lips.

They continued walking and soon found a small clearing where the snow had blown clear of the ground to rest in tall drifts against the trees. Koltira removed his long cloak and laid it out on the ground, then took her hand to help her sit.

“Aren’t you cold?” she asked as she reached into the basket.

“I’ll be fine. Show me what you’ve got in there.”

Alibeth withdrew a bundle of cookies. She took a ginger snap and set it to his lips. He parted them and let her slip the cookie inside.

“Since you couldn’t come to the party, I thought I’d bring some of the party to you.”

“So you brought sweets?”

Alisbeth laughed. “Mostly, yes. They’re the best part of Winter Veil!” Her eyes found the bundle at the bottom of the basket and her mind twisted to Faltora’s words. “That, and one other thing.”

“What’s that?” Koltira took the bottle of fizzy spirits and gulped some down.

“No, it-it’s silly.”

“I’m sure it’s not. Please.”

“Alright, but don’t laugh.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

He chuckled. “I promise.”

Alisbeth bit her cheek to keep from smiling. She lifted the bundle and held it up. Koltira sneered at the ugly sweater, subconsciously shifting his body away from it. “You see, it was tradition.”

Koltira eyed her. “What?”

Alisbeth bit her cheek again. “When I was little I loved these sweaters. So my father got one for all of us. We would wear them to Ironforge to watch the lighting of the tree. Just the three of us in our ugly sweaters.” She sighed dramatically. “Now it’s just me. And I couldn’t even go to Ironforge this year.”

Koltira looked into her eyes, then glanced at the sweater. His nose gave the lightest of crinkles. “I-I’ll…wear it…with you. If it means that much to you.”

Alisbeth held back the laughter bubbling in her chest. “You will?” Her lips curved in a smile which she forced to be hopeful, rather than scheming.

“If you ask me to, I will.”

She got up on her knees and scooted closer to him. “Will you wear the sweater, Koltira?”

He began to unbuckle the thick leather cuirass that protected his torso. He slipped his tunic over his head and took the sweater from her. He stared at it, his nose wrinkling in disgust. Alisbeth had to bite her bottom lip to hold back the laughter. Koltira yanked the sweater over his head and when his face appeared through the neck he looked like someone had spat in his cider. Once his arms were through the sleeves, Alisbeth could hold back her laugher no longer.

“Ali?”

“I can’t believe you fell for that!” She howled into the night, her chest heaving with the effort of laughing so hard.

“Did Faltora—”

“Yes, he did! He completely did!” Alisbeth fell to her back and held her aching ribs.

Koltira ripped the sweater from him and tossed it as far into the woods as it would go. “He’s been trying to get me into one of those damned things for decades. I can’t believe he roped you into it! How did he convince you?”

“He merely suggested it, I just couldn’t resist!”

Koltira clenched his jaw. “I have to get back to camp.” He grabbed his tunic and fumbled for the opening.

Alisbeth launched at him, knocking him to the ground, her palms pressed into his shoulders. “Please don’t go. I’m sorry. It was just a laugh.”

He pursed his lips at her and pointed his finger in her face. “Never again.”

“No more ugly sweaters. I promise.”

“I meant no more pranking.”

She lowered herself to rest her chest on his. “Yeah, I can’t promise that one.” They stared at each other for a long moment. “Still want to go back to camp?”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “No. But the ground is cold and there’s a rock in my shoulder.”

Alisbeth let him up, but pressed herself to his side. She tossed one side of her cloak over his bare shoulders, trying to hide that she was eyeing the toned abdomen that shone in the moonlight. But he noticed and took her chin again, tilting her face up to look at him. He said nothing, just pressed his lips on hers. They kissed, long and deep until his tongue coaxed her lips to part. She could taste the fizzy cider and the sugar of the cookie. And something shocked down the middle of her, fluttering in her belly and warming between her thighs.

She pulled away, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she realized the feeling was that of desire. A lust so strong it had her wanting more. She’d never felt like that before. She’d never ached for another to take the precious flower she’d held to as she trained to serve the Light. Koltira pulled her to him again and she melted into his embrace and drank his kisses like magic from the Sunwell. Koltira’s hand slipped beneath her skirt to wrap around her thigh. Alisbeth gasped and pried his cold fingers from her skin as she backed away just enough for him to witness her discomfort.

“Oh,” he said.

“‘Oh’?” she asked, her voice a higher pitch as she tried to act casual. “What ‘oh’?”

He smirked at her. “You’re a lady of the Light, I should’ve known you’d taken a vow—”

“Vow? No vow. I just—”

“You’ve never been courted before,” he remembered aloud. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “So I assume you’ve also never…”

“My training has taken all of my time, yes.”

He observed her in silent thought for a long time. “If I promise not to touch you like that again, can we return to our activities?” He smirked.

But she didn’t want him to promise. Her most secret parts wished for him to touch her again and even more licentiously. She pushed forward to her knees and set one palm on his cheek. “Don’t promise that.”

She pressed her lips to his and after a moment he pulled her by the hips onto his lap. Her legs straddled his and she could feel the heat between them pooling under her skirt. Her body burned with desire, warming her in the cold night. Gently she began unclasping the front of her gown. Koltira’s hands found hers and took over the job as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. His hands reached into the open front of her bodice, his fingertip brushing over her cold-hardened nipple. She gasped and he stopped.

“You’re not wearing underthings.” He failed at hiding his shock.

“This dress leaves no secrets,” she replied when she’d found her voice.

She returned to kissing him, this time using her own tongue to pry his lips open and let her inside. He slid his fingertips along the soft skin at her collar, then urged her dress from her shoulders and off her arms. He set his weather-beaten lips to the crook behind her jaw and kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone, and finally to the area between her breasts. Alisbeth took his hand that was set on her ribs, moving it up to cup her breast in his palm. He waited a moment, then turned his head to kiss the pink tip. She gasped and pressed into him. He kissed it again. She wrapped her fingers through his hair, pressing her chest closer so he wouldn’t stop.

Koltira waited a moment, then spread his lips and sucked just a little. Alisbeth moaned and her body burned atop him. Her hips pressed closer to him, aching for attention. Her hands ran down the smooth skin of his torso, then went to her waist to untie the skirt of her dress. Then the second tie at her hip. Once it was loose she pulled her gown away and tossed it to the ground beside them. He sat back, taking in her naked figure beneath the shadow her cloak. She blushed with nervous energy, but desire welcomed his assessment of the areas none had been permitted to see before.

Alisbeth’s hands returned to his abdomen, her fingers slipping beneath his waistband to feel the heat of the flesh beneath. With desperate swiftness she unbuckled his belt and pulled at the strings of his trousers. She gripped the waistband in her fists and paused as nerves fluttered from her stomach into her chest. Koltira set his palms on the ground and lifted his hips as she gave the trousers a tug. His manhood sprung from within and she paused. It stood full and erect, inviting her.

“Alisbeth?”

She blushed again. “I’ve never seen…”

“Do you need a moment?”

She shook her head and reached for his member. Then paused. “Can I…?”

He chuckled softly. “Of course.”

She slipped her fingers around him and he groaned, deep and rough. The skin was soft under her fingertips, it was firm with desire, like steel wrapped in silk. She ran her fingers along the length until the tip glistened and Koltira was pulling desperately at her. He pushed off his elbows and wrapped his hands around her hips, pulling her into him. The tip of his manhood tickled her lower lips and her body shivered.

One of his hands wrapped behind her buttock and found the pink flower between her thighs. She gasped as his fingertip traced along the outer folds, slipping inside only the tiniest bit, then returning to spread the wetness from within to every small fold of her womanhood. He pulled her forward, then paused.

“I supposed I should’ve asked sooner… Do you have a talisman?”

She nibbled on his lower lip. “Of course I have a talisman.” She hooked her finger in the top of her boot and pulled at the soft leather. Around her ankle glittered a small mithril symbol tied to a leather cord. It was a sign against fertility, guarding her from pregnancy, should something happen. She’d always thought it was a needless item that might protect against unfortunate events should she be captured in battle. Now she was glad she had it for something beautiful.

Koltira pressed his lips to hers and pulled her onto him, slipping inside to fill her with himself. Alisbeth gave a small cry of pleasure. Koltira held his palm to her cheek and set the pad of his thumb on her parted lips.

“Shh. We don’t want to draw attention,” he whispered against her lips.

His other hand guided her by the hip, lifting her to slide his member nearly free of her, then slipping slowly back down to fill her once more. She mewled against his lips, trying hard as she could to keep from crying out. He pressed his mouth over hers and let her noises lose their volume in the waiting cavern.

His hand continued to guide her up and down, slowly moving in and out of her. With each entrance her breath caught, and she fought to regain control as his manhood slipped out. But then he would push her back down and her breath would catch. Her head became light and her body tingled furiously, the sensation growing stronger with each thrust.

His other hand left her cheek, moving down her skin to find her breast where his fingertips gently traced circles around her nipple. Her breathing shallowed more. He ducked his head, his lips finding the pink tip of her other breast as he opened his mouth to take it in, flicking just once with his tongue. Her body lurched as a shock shot through her. A short scream escaped her lips and echoed from the trees.

“Shh,” he whispered into her breast.

His tongue flicked out to the tip again and she gasped, throwing her hand over her mouth to catch the scream. The hand at her hip urged her movements faster. He lifted her until the tip of his manhood rested at the mouth of her opening. Then he paused, looking into her eyes. Her chest heaved with the breath she couldn’t catch. He pulled her down, thrusting back inside her. His length caressing every inch inside until he filled her completely. She started to scream out, but instead bit into her own palm and let it whine through her nose.

He set his palms on her cheeks and pulled her into passionate kisses, tasting her like a fine wine. Her hips continued to move against him and she could feel something rising within her. Her hands pulled desperately at him, her fingers winding through his hair for a moment before moving to trace down his torso. One hand held his lips pressed to hers, while her other found where their parts were linked together. She slipped her fingers down into the hair at his base, spreading her fingers around his shaft. She could feel her own flower against her fingertips, it made her blush but it also filled her with a rush of desire.

Koltira gripped her thigh and set his other hand back to her hip, aiding in the motion she’d continued. His fingers at her thigh gripped tighter and tighter, clinging to her as he grew harder within her.

A warm explosion flowered out from Alisbeth’s middle and she couldn’t hold in her screams any longer. Her back arced and she sang her pleasure to the sky. Koltira pulled her hip faster and faster, his breathing shallow and his fingers digging into her leg. Another warm explosion filled her, this time within her womanhood as Koltira found his own ecstasy and released his seed deep inside her. He groaned, his voice like gravel as it vibrated from his chest into hers.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him and held tightly, resting her face in the crook of his neck as she fought to regain her breath. Her muscles spasmed around his shaft and his twitched in reply. Her breath caught in little moans each time he moved within her.

Koltira caught his breath first as he ran his fingertips over her back and sides, feeling the softness of her skin. “So much for not drawing attention.”

Alisbeth giggled. “And whose fault is that?”

“Well,” he paused and she could hear the humor in his voice, “if we’re pointing blame…”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I did say I wouldn’t.”

Alisbeth laughed, then returned to her heavy breathing.

“Ali?”

“Hmm?”

Koltira brushed the hair from her neck, then bent to kiss at the soft skin. The veins in her neck jumped in the moonlight as her heart continued to pound.

“Were you going to say something?” she asked, sitting up to look into his eyes.

He took her hand, kissing her fingertips one at a time. Her heart beat faster in anticipation. He wouldn’t say it, would he? But, oh, she hoped he would!

“Koltira?”

He looked into her eyes, then smiled. “Thank you for spending Winter Veil with me. It was the best gift I could’ve gotten.”

Alisbeth bit her lip and forced a smile at words that fell painfully short from what she really wanted to hear. “Happy Winter Veil, Koltira.”

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. His smile fell as he set his cheek to her shoulder, his eyes searched the darkness. Thoughts swirled in his mind. He opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. He did it again and again. Until he closed his eyes, turned his face into the crook of her neck to breathe in her scent, and let out a satisfied sigh.

“Happy Winter Veil, Alisbeth.”

 


End file.
